


I Don't Want To Be Lonely Anymore

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Unova and Kalos romance [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gary leaves him, Ash decides to resume his Unova journey and compete in the Unova League. Once done, he hopes to settle down in Pallet Town with Gary, but those plans fall through. Unwilling to be alone, Ash heads to Kalos for one more journey. Will he be able to find love again, or will Gary's love continue to haunt him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Hey Ash there's a house up ahead!" Iris exclaimed as they ran through the sudden downpour.

 

Without hesitating, Ash and Cilan changed course and headed towards the house.

 

Ash reached it first and began pounding on the door. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

 

"Yes?" The door was opened a second later. "Who are you three?" The young man who answered the door had shaggy blond hair long enough to fall in his bright blue eyes and a tall, lanky frame.

 

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town and this is my partner Pikachu. My friends are Iris and her partner Axew, and Cilan. We are looking for a place to spend the night out of the storm." Ash explained.

 

"Come inside then, and have a seat. I was just about to have some dinner. I'm Mason." He added, stepping aside to let them past and into the house.

 

"Do you need any help with dinner?" Cilan asked as they had not yet eaten.

 

"That would be much appreciated, thank you." Mason smiled though it did not reach his eyes as he turned to look at Ash. "I do not normally have company nor do I wish to. I will allow you to stay the night; however I expect to be compensated." When he saw the looks of shock he raised his hands. "I don't want your money, nothing like that." Then he turned towards Cilan. "Helping with cooking, cleaning up after yourselves; that's what I'm referring to."

 

"That sounds reasonable." Cilan nodded his agreement as Ash and Iris breathed twin sighs of relief.

 

Mason turned towards Ash as Iris followed Cilan into the kitchen. "As for you... I would like you to join me tonight." He moved closer to Ash as he spoke.

 

"I-in bed?" Ash stammered, his. heart pounding in his throat.

 

"Yes. I want you in my bed tonight." Mason leaned in until he could smell Ash's hair.

 

"And if I say no?" Ash whispered, scared of what would happen if he refused.

 

"Ash, I'm not planning on raping you. If you say no I'll respect that and I'll see you on your way after breakfast tomorrow morning; the rain should stop before morning."

 

Even then, Ash hesitated. Though it had been more than a month since Gary had left him to return to Sinnoh, Ash still felt the pain of his absence. "I..." He broke off, uncertain of what he was trying to say. As he thought he gazed at Mason and realized that he was rather cute, and felt his cock twitch in his pants.

 

"I understand Ash, you don't have to say it." Mason let out a disappointed sigh as he turned away. "You like girls, don't you?"

 

"Girls?" Ash frowned in momentary confusion then he gasped in realization. "No, I like guys; it's not that. I just... it's only been a month since Gary ended things with me..."

 

"Oh! Ash, I'm sorry. Broken hearts take time to heal and... I'm sorry for assuming that your silence meant that you're straight. The choice is yours, Ash. If you wish to have some company tonight then you are welcome to join me but if you don't then I understand."

 

Ash nodded absently; though he did not feel like crying he keenly felt his loss and it showed on his face.

 

"This Gary is a jerk if he had someone like you but let you go. Ash you deserve better than..."

 

"Better than what? Don't talk about Gary like you know him!" Ash hissed, interrupting Mason though his voice was pitched dangerously low. "You don't know Gary like I do. He's not a jerk; I'm the one who was the jerk. Gary was still getting over his last lover and I broke his trust. But I'm still his best friend; we grew up together and nothing will change that." Then Ash turned and walked away before Mason could say anything, relieved when he wasn't followed.

 

He found the guest room and flopped down on the nearest of the two beds, curling up into a ball, not moving until he heard the door open. "Mason I..." he broke off as he saw that it wasn't Mason.

Cilan approached Ash slowly. "What happened?" He asked as he approached the bed slowly, seating himself next to Ash.

 

“Nothing, Mason was just being a jerk. He told me he doesn't like having guests, and while he did agree to let us spend the night...” Ash trailed off, shrugging.

 

“Ash...” Cilan gave him a long, searching look, certain that Ash wasn't telling him the whole story, then he sighed. “Are you okay?”

 

Ash started nodding, then he shook his head. “I'm okay he just said something that reminded me of Gary...”

 

“Oh, Ash...” Then Cilan's hands were rubbing his back, and the tears that Ash had been holding back began flowing down his cheeks. “Why does this still hurt so much? When will it get better?” Ash whispered into the bedding.

 

“I don't know, but it will. Eventually, you will heal; but you will never forget what you had with him, Ash.” Cilan brushed Ash's hair out of his eyes with his free hand as the tears slowly stopped.

 

“I-I feel empty inside, Cilan, and it scares me...” Ash finally lifted his head and while his eyes still shone with unshed tears he was no longer crying.

 

“I see. Ash, it's good that you're scared; hang onto that fear because if it leaves you before you find someone else to fill the void then...” Cilan broke off, shaking his head and Ash understood.

 

“I'm not going to kill myself!” Ash pushed himself into a sitting position so that he could look Cilan in the eyes. “I don't want to die! I just... just want Gary back in my life...” Ash broke off as a fresh wave of tears shook his slim frame.

 

Cilan pulled Ash into his arms, holding him tight as the door opened once more. “Mason asked me to- Is he okay?” Iris broke off as she saw that Ash was crying into Cilan's shoulder.

 

“Yeah; Mason said something that reminded him of... you know.” Cilan supplied as Ash nuzzled into him.

 

“Anyway, dinner is ready, and Mason said something about if you're not at the table you won't get to eat...” Iris added, looking down as she spoke.

 

“I'm okay guys.” Ash finally pulled back, wiping at his eyes. “Tell him I'll be there in a minute, that I'm just washing up.” He added, slipping off of the bed and heading into the small attached bathroom to wash his face and hands.

 

When he came out again, the room was empty and the door was open. Following the hall, he headed towards the dining room, though at that time he wasn't actually hungry.

 

“There you are. Ash; I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier. It was uncalled for and I apologize.” Mason spoke sincerely, gazing at Ash. Though Ash knew he was only apologizing in the hopes of having Ash in his bed that night, Ash accepted the apology at face value.

 

That night, for the first time since Gary had ended things, Ash ate without tasting his food at all.

 

 

 

“There are only two beds...” Iris pointed out after dinner as they were getting ready for bed.

 

“You and Cilan can take them; you two haven't had much time alone together. I can sleep on the couch; I'm sure Mason won't mind.” Ash offered immediately, knowing that it would be easier for him to sneak into Mason's room from the couch than from the shared guest room.

 

“Ash, are you sure?” Cilan glanced over as he spoke, remembering how upset Ash had been only a couple hours ago.

 

“Yeah, it's no trouble, really. I don't mind at all.” Ash waved off Cilan's concern, noticing the worried look his friends exchanged. “I'm okay, really I am; spend the night alone together, and don't worry so much about me. I won't be alone, I'll have Pikachu and Axew with me. It'll be fine.” Ash added, casually offering to take Axew for the night.

 

“Ash...”

 

“Okay.” Cilan cut Iris off. “You're right, Iris and I we do need to spend some time alone and... and we do need to start trusting you more than we have been. We haven't trusted you not to do anything stupid since... and we're sorry for that.” The grateful look Cilan gave Ash as he took Axew from Iris spoke louder about how frustrating he had found it to never have any time alone with his girlfriend than any words could have.

 

“Ash, thank you.” Iris added a moment later as Ash turned to leave after changing into his sleepwear; his backpack slung over one shoulder, Axew resting against the other.

 

“Don't mention it.” Ash laughed. “Just enjoy, okay?” Then Ash left to find Mason, his heart beating nervously.

 

“Ash...” Mason broke off when he saw that all Ash was wearing was his boxers and a t-shirt, and he let out a soft whistle. “Have you decided yet?”

 

“Yes, I'll join you tonight. But... can we make up the couch? My friends are dating so I told them that I would sleep on the couch tonight to give them some privacy...” Ash explained, blushing softly.

 

“Ah, smart move.” Standing, Mason crossed to the coat closet and pulled down some extra blankets from the top shelf. “Here, make a nest for those two.” He gestured towards Pikachu and Axew. “My room is upstairs; come on up when you're ready for bed.” Winking at Ash he turned and walked away.

 

Tucking in Pikachu and Axew, Ash tried futilely to calm his racing heart as anticipation warred with apprehension; both stemming from the fact that he hadn't been with anyone since Gary ended things with him.

 

Yet he was eager to try being with someone else, and he had a feeling that Mason would be a rougher lover than Gary; maybe Mason would even be willing to tie him up! Gary had never wanted to because his ex, Maya, had tied him up and then proceeded to rape Gary.

 

Pushing that thought away, Ash climbed the stairs slowly, taking the time to think about what he was doing. Not about the sex itself, but about what he was and was not willing to do with Mason once he was in his bed.

 

“Chu?” Pikachu lifted his head sleepily, looking up at Ash in clear confusion.

 

“Go to sleep, Pikachu. Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing. I'll see you in the morning, k?”

 

“Pika-Pi.” Pikachu looked at Ash for a long moment before settling back down, clearly unhappy with the sleeping arrangements but knowing that there was nothing he could do to change Ash's mind. Ash sighed, and headed back downstairs.

 

“Pikachu, don't worry I want to be with him tonight.” Picking up Pikachu he gave the yellow mouse a hug. “I wish you could sleep with me tonight as well. I'll see you in the morning, okay? Watch Axew tonight; keep him safe.” Setting his partner down, Ash kissed a red cheek gently, surprising Pikachu. While Ash was affectionate with all of his Pokemon, he rarely kissed any of them, choosing to show his love in less sappy ways. But tonight, he felt that a kiss was needed; and Pikachu did indeed settle down for the night afterwards, satisfied that Ash was not in danger.

 

Then Ash turned his back on Pikachu and climbed the stairs once more.

 

Once at the top, however, he found himself hesitating in front of the single door at the top of the stairs; then he hardened his resolve and opened the door.

 

“Ash! I- uh... I was wondering if you were going to come up.” Mason shot him a relieved grin. “What was the hold-up?”

 

“Pikachu didn't want to be left on the couch; he normally sleeps with me and protested being left alone.” Ash explained, shyly pulling off his shirt before taking a deep breath and removing his boxers as well.

 

“Come here...” Mason pulled back the covers enough for Ash to slip under them, shy about being naked in front of the older teen. “You've, uh... done this before, right? I didn't want to ask earlier but...” Mason laughed nervously as his hands lightly traced over the soft skin of Ash's sides.

 

“Yes, I've... well, I've never topped, but I have bottomed a bunch of times.” Ash's breath caught in his throat as he realized that they were really doing this; that he was really going to have sex with Mason.

 

“Good.” Mason leaned closer until he could softly kiss Ash's throat, and Ash felt himself relax, giving into the pleasure. His arms lifted to wrap around Mason's shoulders without conscious thought, one hand feathering through Mason's soft blond hair.

 

It was as though Ash had broken a damn; the second Mason felt him return the embrace, his shyness evaporated and his kisses grew firmer, rougher. Teeth grazed over the pulse in Ash's throat and tore a cry from him as he was bitten for the first time.

 

Then the pressure was gone, and Ash shifted so see why, only to note that Mason was leaning over the far edge of the bed retrieving something from a drawer of his end table. The covers had slipped low enough to reveal acres of creamy skin and a half-moon; and Ash's unspoken question of whether Mason was also naked under the covers was answered.

 

“Ash... Do you mind?” Mason blushed softly as he held up a pair of padded handcuffs.

 

“No. No, I uh... I don't mind...” Ash panted out as pure arousal coursed though his body as he lay back down with his hands held above his head.

 

“Good; I wasn't certain if you were more dominant or submissive, so...” Blushing harder, Mason broke off again, busying himself with snapping the cuffs around Ash's wrists and a central bar of the headboard. “How does that feel? It's not too tight, is it?”

 

“No, it's good.” Ash trailed off into a moan as Mason pinched his nipples a second later. Then he bit his tongue, wondering if his friends could hear him.

 

Just then a female shriek split the air, before being abruptly cut off; and Ash felt his face heat. Though he had no idea what Cilan was doing, it certainly sounded like Iris was enjoying it, and his concern about being heard melted away. If his friends were busy with each other then they would be less likely to notice if he screamed in pleasure with Mason.

 

Mason, however, took no notice other than to smile as he kissed his way south until...

 

“Mason!” Ash half yelped, half moaned as his cock was unexpectedly swallowed to the root. Lifting his head, Ash was just able to meet Mason's eyes as the older teen began expertly sucking Ash, pulling back only a couple of inches before swallowing Ash down again.

 

Moaning softly, Ash let his head fall back and his eyes close as he just enjoyed the pleasure of having his dick sucked on, almost missing the finger at his entrance until it was being pushed inside him.

 

“Mason!” Ash yelped, only to bite his tongue as he was bitten gently to quiet him. When he looked down, Mason's blue eyes held both a warning and a mischievous gleam; and Ash understood who was in control.

 

Shivering, Ash clamped his mouth shut just as Mason pulled off of him. “I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but... We can't have your friends downstairs hear you, now can we?” Mason smirked as he reached into his drawer once more.

 

“What are you talking about? Oh...” Ash gasped as Mason pulled out a ball gag.

 

“Open wide.” Mason's smirk widened as Ash complied, skillfully fitting the ball into Ash's mouth and fastening it snugly. “Is that okay? Nod if you can still breath.”

 

Ash nodded and Mason breathed a sigh of relief before turning his attention south again, and Ash had to focus on his breathing as Mason took just his tip into his mouth, laving his tongue over Ash's slit as he resumed fingering him.

 

The pleasure short-circuiting his brain, Ash lost track of the time, only jolting back to reality as the fingers were suddenly removed and Ash's legs were pushed up to his chest, and...

 

And then Mason was inside him; and Ash's eyes widened as he was stretched further than he had ever been before. As he had not actually seen Mason's cock, his size took the brunet by surprise and only the brief flare of pain kept him from cumming then and there.

 

Mason set a hard, fast pace; for which Ash was secretly grateful. Since Gary had been gentle, Ash was glad that Mason was choosing to straight up fuck him instead; and Ash found that he loved it.

 

Writhing, he moaned wantonly around the gag, and was rewarded with another amused smirk before Mason dipped his head down to nibble on Ash's ear and neck.

 

Then Mason found Ash's prostate and everything went white for a moment as all Ash knew was overwhelming pleasure as his back arched and his body went rigid, then everything faded to black.

 

When he opened his eyes once more, he found Mason gazing down at him, worry widening his eyes. “Ash! Are you okay?”

 

Ash could only nod, and Mason sighed before releasing the cuffs. “Good. I... Oh Arceus you worried me there! I've never had anyone pass out while cumming before and...”

 

“I passed out?” Ash finally managed to croak out.

 

“Yes, you passed out; I couldn't tell if it was from lack of oxygen or pleasure and I... I panicked.” It was only then that Ash realized that the ball gag had been removed, but he had only a second to wonder about this before he was being kissed deeply in mingled relief and fear.

 

“I'm okay, Mason; it was the pleasure. It... it overwhelmed me...” Ash laughed breathlessly. “Did you...?”

 

“Yes. I came a split second before you did, but I... I couldn't enjoy it. Not with you just going limp under me...” Mason moved off of him and settled down, resting his head on Ash's chest, and Ash was shocked to find that Mason was crying.

 

“Mason?” Ash whispered the name.

 

“I'm just relieved that... that you're okay, Ash. I have no idea what I'd tell your friends if you weren't... what they would think...” Mason laughed humorlessly. “They don't know that you're up here, do they?”

 

“No. They wouldn't understand...” Ash shook his head, then yawned loudly.

 

“Sleep, Ash.” Mason shifted to pull the covers up, and Ash finally got a glimpse of what had just been inside him, and even limp he had to admit that Mason was well endowed.

 

Laying his head back down on the pillow, Ash closed his eyes once more, and was asleep before Mason could turn off the lamp and settle down beside him.


	2. 2

“Cilan, are you sure about this? What if Ash can hear us? The walls are pretty thin...” Iris whispered as Cilan finished undressing and crawled into bed with her.

“Yes, I'm sure. Ash didn't volunteer to take the couch just for us to spend all night talking.”

“Y-you mean that Ash actually expects us to...” Iris broke off, blushing.

“Y-yeah, he does.” Cilan cocked his head as he crawled on top of Iris. “He may be dense, but he's still male and that means he does think about these things. Now, enough about Ash...” Cilan leaned down and kissed Iris quickly before moving over to her neck.

“Cilan! Stop...” Cilan jerked back as Iris nervously glanced over at the door.

“Iris! What is with you tonight! We are alone; Ash knows not to come in here again tonight. You haven't wanted to do anything while camping; and while I respect that... Arceus, what's wrong with having sex tonight?” Cilan unconsciously grabbed Iris's wrists as he spoke; not until she tensed beneath him, wide eyed, that he released her. Surprised by his own actions, he scooted away from her.

“C-Cilan? What was that?” Iris swallowed hard, gazing at her lover with wide, almost fearful eyes.

“Iris! I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Are you okay?” When Iris nodded he sighed.

Slowly he moved closer once more, then, when she didn't move back, he gently pulled her into his arms. Rubbing her back, he kissed her gently, resisting the urge to push things further.

“Cilan... I'm just not ready...” She blurted against his shoulder. “I-I've wanted to tell you that for a while now, but...” She swallowed hard once more.

“Not ready?” Cilan tensed in surprise. “But we've already... Iris! Please tell me that you wanted to...?” Fear coursed through Cilan; he'd been so sure that she had consented a month ago when they were alone together in the Pokemon Center on Twist Mountain, but now... Now he didn't know anymore.

“I... Yes I wanted to but... everything happened so fast... and it was my fault so...”

“It wasn't your fault! Iris, don't think like that.” Cilan finally relaxed, understanding at last what she was saying. “Yes, you did jump me, wanting to do more than kiss but...” Cilan shook his head. “I should have asked before I... entered you...” He blushed. “But I didn't, I just assumed... Why didn't you say anything before now?” He asked, his voice small as he questioned his entire relationship with Iris.

“Because I wasn't sure how to without sounding like I wanted to break up with you! I don't; nor do I regret having sex with you! It happened too fast for me, but I don't regret that you were my first...” Iris broke off, her shoulders shaking as she fought not to cry.

“Iris, I'm sorry...” Cilan lay down, pulling Iris on top of him. “Let it out, its okay. I forget that your younger than I am, younger than Ash even, and... I'm sorry.” Laying a tender kiss on the top of her head, he held her tightly until she stopped shaking, though she never shed a single tear, for which he was grateful. “What are you ready for?” He asked softly as she composed herself once more.

“W-what do you mean?” Iris blinked up at him wearily.

“I know that you're not ready to have sex again just yet; and I won't pressure you. But that doesn't mean...” He broke off, wondering what he was asking exactly.

“Oh. I uh...” She thought for a moment then shyly smiled up at him. “I'm okay with touching your cock, and uh...” She broke off, blushing hard.

“And?” Cilan edged closer to her.

“And you can kiss me anywhere you want to.” She finished, unable to meet his eyes; Cilan had to cup her chin to force her to meet his gaze before he was certain that she was only shy; her eyes held no fear or hesitation, only nervous shyness. That was okay; she was still young enough that it was natural that she'd be nervous.

“Anywhere?” Cilan asked, just to be sure that she was saying what he thought she was.

She nodded, then hesitated. “Well, almost anywhere...”

“Oh?” Cilan barely had any time to be disappointed before she continued; “Yeah; what's between by butt-cheeks is off limits!”

Cilan couldn't help but laugh. “So then whats between your legs in the front is fair game?” She nodded and he sucked in a breath as his cock twitched hard and Iris's gaze dropped to it. Blushing, Cilan realized that he had forgotten that he was naked, and coughed to cover it up.

Then a hand smaller than his own wrapped clumsily around his length, and his breath caught in his throat. “Iris...” Dropping his hand so that it covered hers, he saw confusion flicker across her face. “Like this...” When she realized that he wanted to guide her movements rather than push her hand away, she relaxed and soon had the hang of it. Letting his hand dropped, Cilan lay back and allowed Iris to touch him as she wished to.

Suddenly he was released as Iris climbed on top of him, and he was surprised to find that she had removed her remaining clothing as well as his hands traced over her back and sides. “Iris... Arceus, I know that I promised that I'd wait, but... but you're not making that an easy promise to keep right now...” Cilan sucked in a breath as Iris bit his nipple; though he was straight, he found that he was sensitive there.

“Iris... roll over.” Kissing her again gently, Cilan rolled them both over until he was on top, then he broke the kiss. Blushing softly, he began kissing his way down her body. Pausing his journey, he sucked first one, then the other of her nipples into his mouth, causing her back to arch and her breath to stutter in what he hoped was pleasure. “Does that feel good?” He asked shyly, hoping his own lack of experience wasn't as apparent as it felt. When Iris nodded, Cilan smiled softly and began kissing his way south once more.

By the time he got to her belly button, Iris had relaxed enough that he was lying between her legs rather than on top of them; and he was glad that she was trusting him.

Then his mouth was also between her legs, and he let out a nervous breath before gently kissing her clit; when she drew in a sharp breath, he flicked the tip of his tongue over the sensitive nub. This time her pleasure was audible and he closed his mouth over the tender flesh, sucking gently.

Her hands feathered through his hair; tugging gently at first, then harder and harder as the pleasure grew within her.

When he saw her toes curl out of the corner of his eye, he knew she was close, and increased his pressure ever so slightly, lapping his tongue harder over her clit, once, twice...

The third time was the charm, as Iris's entire body first tense, then shook as she rode out wave after wave of orgasmic bliss, screaming as she did so. Moving fast, Cilan clamped his hand over her mouth, until she quieted, lying limply under him, panting.

“C-Cilan, that... that was...” She broke off, shaking her head.

“I'm glad you liked it.” Cilan laughed breathlessly, relieved when no one came to see why Iris had screamed, though his face still colored at the thought of Ash having heard the scream from the couch.

“Cilan... You haven't... have you?” Iris gestured towards his erection. “Do you want me to... to...” She broke off, blushing, and it was clear to Cilan that she was not ready to take him into her mouth.

“No, You don't have to do anything but lie there.” Cilan soothed her, before placing one hand on her breast, the other dropping down between his own legs. Massaging her breast gently, he stroked himself firmly; he was already more aroused by actually getting to eat her out than he'd thought he'd be, and knew that it wouldn't take much to make him pop. Sure enough, about a minute later, he felt the familiar tightening in his balls that heralded his release; and a second later the first stream of milky cum splattered across Iris's dark skin, followed by three more.

Then Cilan blushed; he had not been intending to actually cum on her, but now that he had he found that he liked the site of her painted with his cum; her dark skin showcased the ejaculate well. 

Turning away, he reached for the box of tissues on the end table, only to turn back as he heard Iris start to cough.

“Iris! Are you okay?” He grabbed her chin gently, lifting her head only to find that she was laughing. “Iris?”

“I'm okay, it's just... saltier than I was expecting. Actually, I'm not sure what I was expecting; but not... well, you know...” She blushed, the red spreading rapidly across her cheeks.

“Oh...” Cilan also blushed as he realized what she was talking about. “Did you... uh, like the taste?” He asked shyly, hoping for a yes because if she didn't then he knew that she would never go down on him.

“I-I think so? It's just so different than anything else I've ever tasted that... I don't really know.” She shrugged thoughtfully. “I guess I'll... just have to get used to the taste, won't I?” Meeting his eye for a moment, she blushed harder and he knew that she had guessed what he was thinking.

“We can tackle that when you are ready. There's no rush, really...” Cilan blushed harder, wondering why he was finding it so embarrassing to discuss sex with Iris.

Maybe it was because they had barely done anything. The first time they'd been alone together, Iris had sprung into his arms with a passionate kiss, then they had torn off each others clothes and gone straight into making love; tonight had been the first time he'd ever gone down on a girl, and had never had anyone go down on him. Though he hadn't told her this, he had lost his virginity to Iris that night as he'd taken hers.

Though his brothers had both started screwing around with girls about a year before he'd left the gym, Cilan had decided to wait for someone special; something that Cress had understood, but Chili had teased him about mercilessly. And Iris was special; when he was with her he felt a peace he had never known before and often wondered if he was falling in love with her.

He just hoped that if he was that she felt the same way, because he wanted her in his life for a long time, and could only hope that she felt the same. That she wanted him to share the rest of her life.

Suddenly he was jolted out of his thoughts by a low rumbling sound, and he laughed. “Sounds like someone's hungry.” Grabbing his pants he quickly pulled them on after cleaning both of them up, then he slipped off of the bed. “I'll go grab us a snack.”

He opened the door quietly and slipped out, padding softly so as not to wake Ash, but when he went to pass the couch his jaw dropped. There were only two forms curled up asleep on the couch; Pikachu's and Axew's. No Ash, and no sign that Ash had even been sleeping there.

His hands curled unconsciously into fists as he gazed up the stairs at the door to the master bedroom; but he forced himself to relax. There would be time to confront Ash about this in the morning; no point waking them up now. If they were even asleep; Cilan's face heated up once more as he realized that unlike him, Ash probably was getting to fuck Mason; or getting fucked by Mason. He didn't know which way it was, and didn't care to find out. Turning his back, he headed into the kitchen instead and retrieved a couple Pecha berries from the bowl he had filled earlier.

When he returned to the room he found Iris curled up in the center of the bed, her eyes closed; but she opened them right away as he sat beside her and he knew that she had not been asleep.

“What took you so long?” She yawned and accepted one of the berries which she immediately began munching on.

“Ash wasn't sleeping on the couch; actually I didn't see any sign of him at all.” Cilan confessed thoughtfully.

“You don't think he...” She pointed upwards and Cilan nodded. “Willingly?” She added, worried.

“I hope so. But, we should trust him. If he's ready for...” Suddenly Cilan broke off, his face paling.

“What is it?”

“Do you remember Mason saying earlier that he wished for compensation for us spending the night?” When Iris nodded he continued. “He whispered something to Ash after that; and it was after that that Ash began acting weird. I bet...” He broke off and swallowed hard. “I bet that Mason was propositioning Ash... telling him that he wanted Ash to pay with his body!”

“I... Oh Arceus, no! Ash...” Iris made as though to get up, but Cilan stopped her.

“We have to trust him, Iris! If he was in trouble, we'd have heard him by now. And... he was checking Mason out earlier, so there's a good chance that he went to Mason's bed willingly. Anyway, we can ask him in the morning. If we wake Mason up, odds are he'll just kick us out...” Cilan trailed off, sighing.

“You're right, but...” Iris rested her head against his shoulder.

“We have to trust Ash.” Cilan repeated, lifting her head until he could see her beautiful brown eyes.

“Yes...” Though she was not convinced, Iris let the subject drop with a yawn as she lay back down. After removing his pants once more, Cilan slid into bed behind her, spooning Iris; but it was a long time before either of them drifted off to sleep.


	3. 3

Ash sighed contently and stretched out on the bed for a long moment before slowly opening his eyes, only to find a familiar green pair gazing back at him.

 

"Cilan?" He gasped, scooting backwards while clutching at the covers to make sure he was decently covered. Glancing around he saw that they were alone; Mason had already left to start his day.

 

"You lied to me yesterday, didn't you? When Mason upset you it was because he wanted, well... _this_ from you, wasn't it?"

 

"Cilan, please try to understand. Yes, he propositioned me, but he didn't force me. Mason was just lonely; hungry for a little company, if you know what I mean. That's all. Yes, he made the first move but this was still my choice. I could have said no and walked away but I... I wanted to. There hasn't been anyone since Gary and while at first his propositioning did upset me, it also woke my desire." Ash glanced away from Cilan, biting his lip.

 

"Do you regret sleeping with him?" Cilan's expression had softened as Ash spoke and when the teen slowly lifted his head he saw understanding shining in Cilan's eyes.

 

"No I don't. I'm sore in ways I never was with Gary because Mason liked things that Gary had refused to try. But no, I don't regret it. Actually, I'm glad I did get to try them... only..."

 

"Only what, Ash?" A slight frown graced Cilan's mouth as he studied his friend intently.

 

Ash sighed and bit his lip again, worrying at it for a long moment before taking a deep breath and blurting; "Is it normal to pass out during sex?"

 

Cilan's eyes widened with undisguised worry and shock. "No, Ash, that's not normal at all. What happened?"

 

"Even while wearing a ball-gag?" Though the words were whispered, Cilan had no trouble hearing them.

 

"A what...? I uh... yeah then maybe its normal? I don't really know; I have no interest in bondage. Were you tied up as well?" Ash nodded and Cilan sighed a light blush painting his cheeks pink. "This is what you were referring to earlier, wasn't it?"

 

"Yes." Ash bit his lip and Cilan knew that he wasn't going to add anything else.

 

"How long were you out for?" Cilan reached out a hand as though to lay it on Ash's shoulder, but withdrew it when he remembered that Ash was naked beneath the sheets that covered his lap and chest, and Cilan's gaze traced down Ash's body as he dropped his gaze, lingering for a second over Ash's lap.

 

"Not long; only a few seconds I think. Mason wasn't very specific." Ash shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it; only his eyes betrayed his worry.

 

“How about you? It sounded like Iris was enjoying it at any rate.” Ash smoothly changed the subject to show that he didn't want to answer any more questions just then about his sex-life.

 

Sighing, Cilan stood up and tossed Ash his clothing. “Get dressed; Iris saved you some breakfast but it'll get cold if we keep talking.”

 

“Cilan? You did score with Iris, right?” When Cilan shook his head, Ash's frown deepened. “But that scream...?”

 

“She let me go down on her, but that's all she let me do. Ash... Iris told me last night that she wants to slow things down; that she wasn't quite ready for what we did that night at the Pokemon Center.”

 

“Oh...” Ash was shocked; he'd thought that things were going very well between his friends, but evidently that was not the case. “So you didn't...?” Ash trailed off, blushing hard.

 

“I did; she tried to get me off with her hands, but I had to finish myself off. Don't tell her that I told you any of this though, okay?” With an awkward smile, Cilan left and Ash threw on his clothes before heading downstairs to eat. Seeing no one, he gobbled down everything that was on the plate left for him, surprising even himself with exactly how hungry he truly was; good sex worked up an appetite. He'd have to remember that this time.

 

Once he was done eating he placed his plate in the sink, turning when he heard the sound of the back door opening. “You're finally up. Good.” Mason closed the screen behind him but left the door itself open.

 

“Yes. Do you mind if I borrow your shower?” Ash ignored the looks Mason was giving him as he asked; as wonderful as the night before had been, Ash had no intention of bedding Mason a second time.

 

“No, I don't mind. Do you regret last night, Ash?” As Ash slowly shook his head, Mason relaxed. “Good; neither do I. Though if I could redo it, I'd have used something other than the ball-gag to keep you quiet. It was your first time using one, wasn't it?”

 

Ash nodded, then he added; “It was my first time being tied up as well. My ex had had a bad bondage experience with his previous lover and therefore didn't wish to tie me up as she had done to him.”

 

“His previous lover was a woman?” Ash nodded. “Interesting...”

 

“I don't want to talk about this with you; what Maya did is none of your concern.” Ash's eyes flashed dangerously, and Mason actually backed up a step before catching himself.

 

“No, it is my business; it's just unusual for people to switch genders like that so it caught my interest, that's all; I meant no offence.” Swallowing hard, he stepped closer to Ash again. “I'm sorry, Ash, for saying or doing anything to hurt you; and that includes making you pass out last night.” His eyes, as he looked into Ash's, were gentle and sincere.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for; I'm the one who should be saying sorry. Maya was a black cloud hanging over Gary's head the entire time I was with him, tainting my relationship with him.” Ash explained with a small sigh. “Other than that, it's personal, what she did to him, and it's really not my story to tell.”

 

Pulling Ash against him, Mason held the smaller teen close to him for a long moment, then he let Ash go as he pulled away. “I have to go; I farm quinoa and I need to get back out there. Quinoa doesn't like waterlogged soil and that storm left me with quite a bit of work to do as two of my trenches to channel out excess water were damaged by Pokemon last week and haven't been fully repaired yet.” Then Mason laughed. “Of course, your friends Excadrill is making quick work of the blockades. Go have your shower then come join us in the fields. I don't expect that I'll need your help; I just want to show you around a bit. Okay?”

 

“Okay, sounds like a plan.” As Mason headed back outside after refilling the canteens he had brought in with him with fresh water, Ash grabbed his bag from where he'd left it next to the couch, then headed back upstairs to the master bath. Unlike the downstairs bathroom which only had an enclosed shower, this one had a bathtub large enough to fit two people as well as a large shower with multiple shower heads and no curtain. A separate, tiled floor held several drains and extended just beyond the reach of the spray from any of the shower heads.

 

Ash immediately stripped down and turned the faucet to hot. Within moments deliciously hot water and steam surrounded him as he let the water wash away the sweat and cum still lingering on his skin and making him feel sticky.

 

As he soaped himself up and shampooed his hair, one hand trailed downward to cup his growing erection. His eyes flickered shut and he pictured himself, his hands tied above his head while an auburn eyed youth with dark green eyed kissed his way south before taking Ash into his mouth. Imagining the soft feel of Gary's hair running through his fingers, Ash's pace increased until he had to lean back against the slippery wall just to keep his balance.

 

Pausing briefly to catch his breath, Ash rubbed his aching tip, smearing the precum that was beading at the tip despite the soap lubing his hand, and threw back his head, panting loudly. His free hand slid down further to cup his balls, massaging gently as he continued stroking himself until he came, spraying cum everywhere in thick, ropy streams.

 

Only then did he rinse himself of both soap and cum, before reluctantly turning the water off. Stepping out of the shower, he shivered and reached for the largest towel he could find, laughing softly when it reached from his shoulders all the way down to his ankles.

 

Towelling his hair dry with a second towel, Ash gazed at his reflection in the misty mirror as he fought the urge to cry. Why had he given in to the urge to fantasize about Gary? It was better when he didn't think about him at all... and yet he couldn't help it. Every moment of every day he thought about his lost lover, wondering where he was, what he was doing, and, most importantly, wondering if he'd found someone new.

 

Ash sighed and wiped his cheeks dry with the towel before drying off his body and quickly getting dressed in the cleanest clothes his bag would produce. Then he repacked his bag and slung it over his shoulder before trudging downstairs once more.

 

 

“-And this is the barn where I keep my Ponyta and Rapidash.” Mason finished and turned to look at the youth beside him. “Pretty impressive set up, huh?”

 

“Yes. I've never seen a quinoa field before; just wheat, barley and alfalfa. Pallet town is mostly farming, but besides the orchards those are the main crops we produce.” Ash had surprised Mason when he'd first gone into the fields with his knowledge of farming; though his mother did not own any land herself he'd often helped out on the neighbouring farms when an extra set of hands was needed to pick apples or pack crates. And the local school taught all of the town's children the basics of farming, and he could also drive a tractor, though it had been years since he had. The last time he'd needed to had been before he'd met Pikachu.

 

“The land around here is too barren for much of anything to grow besides deep-rooted trees and hardy grains like quinoa that thrive when planted in low-nutrient soil. I tried to grow wheat, but it died before sprouting; not enough water I suppose. Still, quinoa sells and that's the important thing, right?”

 

By then they'd wandered away from the barn, back towards the trenches Excadrill was still working on fixing, along the edge of a ravine. Three stories below them ran a small river which the trenches fed into. There were no river banks besides the walls of the ravine, and several signs warned people to stay away.

 

“Did you build the ravine as well?” Ash asked, pausing to look down at the river running almost hypnotically below them.

 

Laughing, Mason shook his head. “It was here when I inherited the farm from a great-uncle I barely knew when I was sixteen. He'd let the whole thing go fallow and run wild and it took me three years to get it fixed up to where I could plant anything, a wasted year where I tried to grow wheat and then another year before I had a crop I could sell. In the two years since then I've been trying to climb out of debt; and though I've been succeeding better than I'd predicted I'm still nowhere close to breaking even. Of course, I have hired help that does most of the work; you've seen several of them tending the fields. I mostly act as overseer, though I only deal directly with my foreman; he does all the direct supervising as well as hiring and firing of farm hands. I spend my days alone, and I like it; I have a good-sized library and I love reading when I'm not riding Sunfire, my personal Rapidash.” Mason broke off frowning, then suddenly shouted; “Hey, get down from there! It's not safe!”

 

Ash followed Mason's gaze to a tree hanging over the edge of the ravine at such an extreme angle, Ash wondered how the roots were holding on at all. Nestled in the branches was a sandy-haired youth a year or two younger than Ash was, a teal camera clutched in his hand pointed towards a brightly colored Chatot perched in a tree across the ravine.

 

As he turned towards them, Ash felt his heart leap into his throat as two things happened; he recognized the youth and the tree's roots began giving way, dropping him down an inch or two before stopping again. But even Ash could see that it was only moments away from finally letting go altogether.

 

Running now, Ash grabbed one of his Pokeballs without thought and tossed it close to the tree, just as the roots finally gave way. “Snivy, Vine Whip!”

 

For a long moment, time seemed to stand still as the boy looked straight at Ash, mouthing two words he could not hear over the rush of blood pounding in his ears, yet still understood as 'help me'.

 

Then he fell, even as Snivy's vines whipped towards him, but he was out of sight before the vines caught him. Grabbing Snivy, Ash pulled back on her, as the boy's weight threatened to pull her down into the ravine as well. Had Mason not caught up a second later and helped Ash pull, they might not have been able to save the boy's life.

 

When the first hand appeared over the cliff wall, Ash left Snivy to grab it, leaning over the edge to reach for the other one. Grasping both hands tightly he pulled with all his might as the boy struggled to find footholds as his feet slid over the cliff wall, seeming to find a good place only to slip again. Then, with one final heave, Ash felt Snivy let go as Ash fell backwards, Trip landing across his chest.

 

“Trip...” Ash swallowed hard, expecting the brunet to push him away, like Ash saving his life was no big deal, and turn up his nose at him like he always did. Tensing, he was preparing himself to scoot back as Trip stood, when the unexpected happened.

 

Trip threw his arms around Ash and, resting his head against Ash's shoulder, began crying; the sobs shaking his slim frame. Neither noticed that Ash had landed in a puddle of muddy water, or heard Mason's cries for help as Ash's arms lifted up and wrapped firmly around Trip's shoulders, holding him tightly to his chest.

 

“Ash... t-thank you... I thought I was going to die...” Trip choked out as his sobbing eased.

 

“Why did you climb into that tree; you must have seen how dangerous it was, hanging over the edge like that...” Ash trailed off as Trip lifted his head, his eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying as he met Ash's.

 

“I thought I was light enough that it would hold and... and it was the perfect vantage point...” Trip broke off and then, to Ash's surprised, threw down his camera, which he had managed to hold onto thanks to the wrist strap, not even wincing as mud splattered across the screen.

 

“Trip!” Ash grabbed his wrist to keep him from slamming his fist down on top of the teal frame. “Don't do that! You'll regret it forever if you destroy your camera; it's a part of you.” Ash lifted his free hand to cup Trip's cheek, and his fingers left a smear of mud behind.

 

“I hate it! If I hadn't had that urge to photograph Chatot then... then I wouldn't have...” Trip broke off, the tension easing from his body as he collapsed against Ash once more.

 

Suddenly, warm blankets were draped over both their shoulders and Ash looked up into Mason's bright blue eyes. “Get him back to the house and cleaned up. You need another shower yourself so you can use the tub my bathroom.” Ash nodded and pulled away from Trip long enough to stand, after picking up the abandoned camera. He knew that Trip would want it again once the shock of what had happened wore off, and Ash just hoped that it would still work once the mud was washed off.

 

Then he reached down and extended a hand towards Trip, helping him to his feet before taking his hand to lead him back to the house, not even bothering to recall Snivy as he left. She was hot on his heels, though, and when they passed the trench where Excadrill was working, Pikachu joined them, but for once Ash didn't notice as the yellow mouse climbed up onto his head, nor did he hear Iris's shocked question as she saw that he was holding hands with his rival.

 

“Pikachu, wait in the kitchen. You two, Snivy.” His voice was gentle as he spoke, barely feeling it as Pikachu jumped down once more as he led Trip inside and up the stairs; not until they were in the bathroom did he fully realize that he was about to share a bath with his rival.


	4. 4

Ash closed the door behind him as he led Trip to the tub. "Get undressed." Turning away, Ash began filling the tub with warm water, stirring the water idly as he fought the urge to watch Trip remove his clothing.

 

"What about you? T-the tub is big enough for two..." Trip blushed as numb fingers fumbled with the clasp on his jeans.

 

Ash turned around, surprised. "I was planning on taking another shower... unless you want me to join you?" Ash swallowed hard; now that some of the shock had faded, Ash's thoughts were turning down another path. A path that led to having Trip in his arms for pleasure rather than comfort. The problem was that Trip was only fourteen and Ash had no clue if he was ready for sex, or if he even liked boys to begin with.

 

Trip bit his lip and looked away as he finally got the button on his jeans undone, and Ash watched spellbound as the zipper was pushed down. "Do you like me?"

 

"W-what sort of a question is that?" Ash laughed nervously as he bit back a 'yes'.

 

Trip hardened his resolve and looked Ash straight in the eye. "I like you, Ash... not on a personal level so much b-but... I think you're cute and... and..." Trip blushed hard as he looked away. "And I want to feel your body pressed against mine..."

 

"Trip, are you sure that you know what you're saying here? Sex isn't something to be taken lightly; especially sex with another guy."

 

"I know that, Ash. I want you to touch me... To teach me about pleasure and... and love?" Trip glanced away as he whispered the last word.

 

"Love?" Ash laughed softly. "You're still a little young to be worrying about love." Ash glanced away once more as Trip removed his pants and underwear.

 

"Look at me..." There was so much uncertainty in Trip's voice that Ash looked at him without thinking. "Am I... I mean... do I look okay?"

 

Ash's eyes caressed Trip's slim, naked body as he swallowed hard. "You look better than okay, Trip. You're cute and you have a great body..." Ash broke off as he saw that Trip was fighting back tears. "Trip? What is it?"

 

“Liar... Y-you have to be lying... Otherwise why would he tell me that... that I'll never be... be...” Trip shook his head.

 

“Who told you that? And it's no lie; you are a very attractive young man.” Ash reached for Trip but the younger teen shrank back, out of reach.

 

“M-my Father.” Tears began trailing slowly down Trip's cheeks. “When I was twelve he... he told me that I was t-too girly-looking to ever be attractive and... and if I wanted love I s-should look towards guys even though s-sodomy is... is wrong...” Trip hugged himself as Ash turned the water off.

 

“He was wrong. There is nothing wrong about two men being together if they love and desire one another. Do you like boys or are you just... lonely?”

 

“Both. I... Girls do nothing for me but I react to guys.” Trip shook his head relaxing slightly as Ash approached him once more.

 

“Trip listen to me. Your father is wrong; there is nothing bad about the way you look. Or about liking boys.” Ash placed his hand on Trip's shoulder.

 

“Or watching your own son shower?” Ash took a step back in surprise.

 

“What?”

 

“He... he comes into the bathroom when I'm showering and... and watches me.”

 

“Has he ever touched you?” Slowly, Trip shook his head. “Good. Don't let him. No, that's not normal at all. Are you okay?”

 

Trip shook his head again. “I... I don't know. I mean... I'm scared to go home. I had to run away to go on my journey and get my first Pokemon. Ever since my Mom died when I was eleven things have been changing between me and my dad and... and not in a good way. It's almost like he wants me to replace her or something...”

 

“Get in the tub, Trip. Before it cools off.” Ash stepped away and got undressed before climbing in first, having no clue what to say to comfort his rival.

 

A small splash told Ash that Trip had followed him seconds before warm arms encircled his waist from behind. “M-make love to me... before he has a chance to steal my... my...” Trip shivered against Ash's back despite the heat rising from the warm water.

 

“Trip...” Ash clasped Trip's hands tightly. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

 

“Yes.” Trip pressed a soft kiss against Ash's shoulder. “Yes I'm sure I want you to be my first.”

 

Ash pulls away so he can turn around just as the door opens and Cilan enters the bathroom. “Mason wants your dirty clothes so he can wash them.”

 

Nodding, Ash quickly hops out of the tub and starts gathering up his and Trip's clothes, hoping that Cilan didn't notice anything. Then his friend was gone again, and silence fell.

 

“Ash, have you ever done it before, with a guy?” Trip leaned against the edge of the tub, watching Ash with large, luminous eyes.

 

“Yes, I have, but I've never topped.” Ash got back into the tub and reached for the shampoo. “Turn around so I can wash your hair.

 

Trip nodded quickly before turning his back on Ash and moaning softly as Ash's fingers massaged the soap through his hair. “You can touch more of me than just my hair, you know.”

 

“I know but...” Ash shook his head as he finished with Trip's hair. “Rinse out the shampoo so I can do the conditioner. Your hair is really soft so you must use a ton.”

 

Trip half-shrugged his shoulders as he ducked under the water to rinse his hair out. Then he turned around, reaching for the shampoo. “I'll shampoo you up while you do my conditioner.”

 

Ash could only nod as Trip shifted until he was sitting in his rival's lap, and it was with shaking hands that Ash applied the conditioner. Trip's felt amazing running through his hair and Ash was beginning to react despite his determination to not let things go to far with his young rival.

 

“So you do like me.” Trip smiled shyly as he pressed his hip firmly against Ash, the first true smile he had seen on his rival's lips that day.

 

“Yes I like you. But, Trip you're only fourteen. I won't say that you're still a child because we both know that that's not true, but you are still young. You should save yourself for someone special, someone who can give you more than good sex. I'm not that someone; I'm still getting over being dumped by the first boy I've ever loved and I'm not ready to try again.”

 

“I'm not looking to date you Ash I just want to feel loved. Even if it's only for one night.” Then Trip leaned in, heedless of the soap on his hands, and, angling his head, touched his lips against Ash's...

 

Just as the door opened and Cilan stepped into the room to drop off clean clothing from their bags.

 

Ash groaned loudly and twisted around, glaring at his friend. “Drop the clothing and leave.”

 

Cilan nodded quickly, his heart racing as he realized what he was interrupting. Quickly setting the stack of clothing on the edge of the counter he ran out of the room, only pausing to close the door firmly behind him.

 

As the door closed, however, Ash pulled away from Trip and ducked under the water to mask his confusion. He wanted to say no to having sex with Trip and yet he had snapped at Cilan when he'd provided a much needed interruption. Rinsing his hair, he surfaced again and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

 

Soft splashing behind him told Ash that Trip was also rinsing out his hair and quickly rubbed conditioner into his own, not wanting to be touched at that moment. Then a warm hand suddenly grabbed his cock and he jumped a foot into the air.

 

“Trip please don't...” Ash swallowed hard as he turned around. “We can't...”

 

“Why can't we? I like you, Ash, and I want to be with you. You want to be with me. What's the problem?”

 

Ash just shook his head looking away from Trip. “Sex can hurt, Trip, and I don't just mean physically. It can hurt emotionally, especially if you regret it. I don't want you to regret your first time.”

 

“I won't. Ash, no one has ever made me feel the way you do like I'm worthy of being loved. So please, make me feel loved even if it's only for an hour. I need to know what that feels like.”

 

Slowly, Ash nodded. “Not in here though. We need lube so having sex in the bath is out; unless you don't want penetration?”

 

“I want you inside me. Where then?”

 

Ash glanced around and saw a large stack of towels. “Grab those towels and lay them out on the floor.”

 

Nodding, Trip moved to stand and Ash watched the water run down Trip's body as he got out of the tub and crossed the room to the towels. Laying them all down to form a make-shift bed, Trip lay down on top of them, open and willing.

 

Before Ash knew it he was beside Trip, taking his rival's cock into his hand and thumbing the slit open to milk a moan out of him.

 

“How do you want me?”

 

“Roll over onto your stomach with your hips raised as much as you can raise them.” Ash knelt behind Trip and began fingering him as soon as he was in position.

 

“Just fuck me. I can take it! I use toys on myself all the time but it's never enough-” Trip broke off to draw in a sharp breath as Ash pulled out his fingers and thrust his cock inside the tight opening.

 

Falling forward, Ash all but lay down on top of Trip, fucking him deeply with short thrusts of his hips that had his tip rub the edge of Trip's prostate.

 

Trip clenched around him and Ash almost came on the spot. “D-don't do that...” Ash panted stopping for a moment.

 

“Keep moving! Ash don't fucking stop!” Trip all but screamed at him and Ash immediately resumed thrusting. “Arceus does this ever feel good! I wish this could last forever...”

 

“It won't...” Ash began to lose his rhythm as he felt his orgasm begin to build. “I'm getting close...”

 

“Cum inside me! I want to feel you fill me up!” Seconds later Ash did, spilling his seed deep within Trip after one final thrust. Trip followed half a second later, creaming the towels as Ash pulled out and lay beside him, then he stood and, grabbing a face cloth walked over to the sink.

 

“Ash?” Smirking, Ash turned back to him with the newly cleaned camera and snapped a picture of Trip.   
  


“It still works.” Ash smiled as he viewed the photo he'd just taken.

 

“Gimme that and get back over here!” Ash laughed as he pulled Trip into his lap for another photo, then posed for a nude. Setting the camera down again, Trip returned to the tub to wash the cum off of his body, shivering as he realized the water had cooled down a fair bit.

 

“Which scent do you like best?” Ash asked, running some more hot water and holding up two bottles of shower gel.

 

“Whichever one you like is fine with me.” Trip smiled as Ash climbed back into the tub before soaping Trip's lithe body up, their laughter echoing through the thankfully empty house.

 

 

Iris collapsed onto the bed, holding her stomach and crying softly as she listened to Cilan's footsteps on the stairs.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Sitting up Iris nodded. “Yes; I've never been better actually.”

 

“You're crying.” Cilan gently wiped the tears from his girlfriend's face.

 

Biting her lip she nodded, then slipped off of the bed. “Yes but...” She shook her head. “Can we go somewhere else to talk? I don't want anyone else hearing what I'm going to tell you.”

 

“Sure. There is a meadow out past the fields where Mason keeps his Ponyta and Rapidash, I'm sure we can find a quiet spot to talk there.” Taking her hand he led her out of the house towards the meadow.

 

“What is it?” Cilan asked again once they were seated in the shade of a large tree on the far edge of the meadow.

 

“Remember how I freaked out at you last night?” Cilan nodded. “There's more to that story than what I told you. I was also scared that I might be... I'm not but... My period was two weeks late.” Iris laughed. “I never thought that I'd be happy to get it.”

 

Cilan paled. “You thought that you were pregnant? But you're not?”

 

“No I'm not.” She handed him something. “I took this test this morning, and as you can see its negative. But I didn't fully believe it until ten minutes ago. I'm sorry I should have told you but I was panicking too much.”

 

“I want kids someday and I think you'll make an amazing mother. But not yet, and I understand; I would have panicked as well if I was in your shoes.” Cilan leaned down and tenderly kissed Iris. “Take as much time as you need, there is no rush. Sex isn't fun for me unless I know that it's also fun for you.”

 

Iris smiled as she kissed Cilan again, then they lay down together on the grass and watched the clouds roll by overhead.


	5. 5

Gary glanced around the airport, frowning. As he'd left Icirrus City to head south to Nimbasa he had gotten a call from a breeder back in Sinnoh, a Mr. Reginald Weiss, requesting his aid in identifying a mysterious egg he had found.

 

Curious, he'd flown straight to Veilstone City and now was waiting for his ride, but no one was holding a sign or calling his name.

 

"Are you Garrett Oak?" An indifferent voice from behind him asked almost impatiently.

 

"It's Gary." Gary replied shortly as he turned around, biting back his irritation at being called by a name he hated.

 

"Of course. I'm Paul." The young man standing before him had lilac colored hair that was almost long enough to ponytail, a deep tan and hard eyes.

 

“I thought that Reginald Weiss would be meeting me himself?” Gary asked, discretely eyeing the other man's body.

 

“My brother got a call this morning requesting aid with an injured Pokemon in the country and asked me to fetch you on his behalf. How many bags do you have?”

 

“Just two, my laptop bag and a backpack.” Paul nodded, satisfied, as Gary retrieved his backpack from the baggage carousel; the laptop bag was a carry-on.

 

“Good.” Paul nodded and led Gary out of the airport towards the short-term parking.

 

“Which car is yours?” Gary looked around at the flashy cars but Paul just laughed and walked past all of them towards the lone motorcycle.

 

“This bad boy is my ride.” He lifted the seat and carefully stowed the laptop bag. “Sorry but you'll have to wear your backpack.” Gary nodded dumbly as he accepted Paul's spare helmet, pulling it on with numb fingers.

 

“You... expect me to ride behind you on this?” Gary whispered as Paul mounted the bike.

 

“How else are you going to get to my brothers place? It's technically outside the city so it will be no easy feat walking there. And I don't have a car; I can drive one and I often drive Reg's van but I prefer bikes. Now are you coming or not?” Paul's fingers beat an impatient tattoo into the leather grip.

 

“Yes.” Gary gingerly mounted the bike behind Paul settling into the queen seat as Paul started up the motor and then they were gone, Paul driving with an almost exaggerated slowness until they had passed out of the airport complex and were out on the open highway.

 

Once some of his shyness about having to put his arms around Paul had passed, Gary found himself enjoying the ride.

 

“We're here.” The bike slowed to a stop in front of the main house of a small acreage just outside Veilstone City limits. “The door is open; you'll be sharing a room with me since Reggie buried the guest room under a pile of breeder shit. It's the first door on the left at the top of the stairs. I'll go park the bike and I'll meet you up there.” He retrieved the laptop bag and was gone before Gary knew what to say.

 

Gary sighed loudly and tried the door; sure enough it was unlocked. Without glancing around he went upstairs and into Paul's bedroom, dropping his bag just inside the door before setting up his laptop on a small table set up next to the cot.

 

“I know Reggie means well, but I wouldn't sleep on that if I were you.” Gary jumped as he had not heard Paul enter the room behind him. “It sags and creaks like crazy with the slightest motion and probably isn't very safe.”

 

“Then where should I sleep?” Gary tested the cot as he spoke, and Paul's words proved true. “There's no way I can get a good sleep on this!”

 

“My bed is big enough for two.” Paul shrugged like it was no big deal for him to offer to share his bed with a dude.

 

“Oh...” Gary blushed and covered it up by coughing.

 

“You have a girlfriend?”

 

“Not at the moment.” Gary looked away not wanting to elaborate as he remembered the way Ash had looked as Gary had walked out of his life again.

 

“Bad breakup?” Paul place a hand on Gary's shoulder for a second as Gary nodded. “That's rough.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Ready to see the egg?” Paul quickly changed the subject, and Gary stood up.

 

“That's why I'm here after all. Lead the way.”

 

Paul led him out back towards a large shed. “This place doubles as a daycare and whenever an egg is found it's kept in here until the trainer picks it up or the egg hatches. This is the one.”

 

The egg in question was larger than normal, pale blue with veins of white marbled throughout the surface and freezing cold to the touch.

 

“It's an Ice-Type, that much is certain.” Gary pulled a thermograph out of his bag and hooked up the egg getting a reading of the inside which appeared on a monitor, much like an ultrasound. “The Pokemon is still too small; I can't tell what species it is from this, only that its still alive and growing.”

 

“So an Ice-Type.” Paul frowned. “Strange, Reggie hasn't watched any Ice-Types for months yet the egg was found just under two weeks ago.”

 

“Huh, that is strange. Yet only an Ice-Type could survive the egg being this cold and still thriving.” Gary pulled out his notebook and began to note everything down, and Paul left unnoticed.

 

 

“Hey, how long are you gonna keep at it? You've been in here for six hours!” Paul shoved a mug of hot soup into Gary's hand.

 

“Six hours? It's been that long?” Gary drank down some of the broth, not realizing just how hungry he was until it hit his stomach.

 

Paul just rolled his eyes. “I have some real food ready in the kitchen.” Paul turned and stalked out of the shed as Gary scrambled to finish his last note before following his stomach screaming in agony as he finished the soup.

 

“Learn anything new?”

 

“I think its an Ice and Flying type.” Gary accepted another bowl of soup and some bread while Paul dished up the rest of the food.

 

“Ice and Flying? It's not a Delibird egg, I know that for a fact. What other Ice and Flying types are there?”

 

Gary dropped his spoon in shock as it hit him. “This is either a new species entirely or the discovering of a lifetime!” When Paul looked at him blankly he elaborated. “There are only two known Ice and Flying Type Pokemon; Delibird and Articuno. If it's not a Delibird than it has to be an Articuno egg!”

 

“Are you sure?!” Paul sounded excited in spite of himself.

 

“Yes! It's a Pokemon that has never been discovered or it's an Articuno. Those are the only possibilities. This egg is worth a fortune so it must be protected! No one besides the two of us and your brother can know about this until after it hatches.”

 

Paul nodded in agreement. “Pokemon Hunter J will be after it and who knows who else? No it's better to keep the egg secret, we can agree on that much at least. How long before it hatches?”

 

Gary shrugged. “Months, as far as I can tell. The baby is growing at a steady pace, but very slowly.”

 

Slumping down opposite him Paul sighed. “Well we have some very strong Pokemon around here. My Torterra and Electivire can keep guard.”

 

Gary laughed. “You have an Electivire? So do I.”

 

They ended up passing the next hour taking about their Pokemon, how they chose their starters and which ones they had in common. In the end it was only Electivire, Magmar and Nidoking that they had in common.

 

“You can let your Pokemon out they'll be fine as long as they don't leave the acreage.” Gary nodded and let his Electivire, Blastoise and Umbreon. “Go explore and play. Just be back here at meal times.” The two large Pokemon nodded and headed off but Umbreon headed into the house. “He doesn't like to be away from me.” Gary explained blushing softly.

 

“My Torterra was the same way before evolving.” Paul stacked the dishes in the sink then flopped down on the couch to watch TV while Gary and Umbreon headed upstairs to sleep.

 

Gary was almost asleep when the bed dipped next to him, then warm hands were tracing over his body under the sheets and he jerked away, fully awake and trembling slightly.

 

“Sorry I... just forget it.” Paul rolled over facing away from Gary and Gary settled back down his back to Paul wondering what had just happened.


End file.
